Unas vacaciones de navidad inolvidables
by Chibi-chibi Kou-Lady Jaganshi
Summary: Las vaciones han llegado y han decidido pasarlas en la montaña esquiando. Llegara Mamoru a tiempo de EEUU? Podran los Three Lights ir con ellos? Si quereis saberlo leed nuestra historia. Seiya-Bunny.
1. Default Chapter

Wenas! Ya estamos aquí con nuestro primer fic, esperamos k os guste muxo, pues le hemos puesto muxo interes, este k teneis aquí es el primer capitulo. Esperamos k os guste muxo!

**VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD INOLVIDABLES (Chibi-chibi Kou y Lady Jaganshi)**

**Capitulo 1: Preparando las vacaciones.**

Era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, y una chica salia de la escuela muy emocionada.

Bunny: Chiiiicaaaaaassss! Ya estamos de vacaciones! – decía gritando en medio de la calle.

Amy: Menos mal que nos han dado deveres para estos dias.

Todas: Amy!-dijeron todas al unisono.

Minako: yo espero que el monitor de esquí sea muy guapo!

Makoto: Minako no puedes dejar de pensar en los chicos?

Bunny: Makoto, no eres la más indicada para hablar, no?

Amy: bueno chicas ya vasta. Vamos al templo de Ray que devemos acabar con los preparativos.

Bunny: Pero primero pasaremos por la pasteleria, me muero de hambre-GRORAHG!-jejeje

Todas: U U U

----------------------------------

(En el templo de Ray)

En lo alto de las escaleras del templo una chica morena miraba como sus 4 amigas llegavan corriendo.

Amy: Venga chicas que llegamos tarde!

Minako: Bunny porquè no esperas a comerte los pasteles arriba, se te van a caer todos!

Bunny: Tranquilaf efta tofdo controflado.- decia con la boca llena de pasteles.-

Makoto: Mirad ahí está Ray esperándonos.

(Y subieron deprisa las escaleras bajo la estricta mirada de Ray)

Ray: Como que llegais tan tarde?

Bunny: Es que… tenia mucha hambre y paramos en una pasteleria…

Minako: venga chicas que ya tengo ganas de ver los folletos.

(Seguido entran en el templo)

Nos encontramos con una imagen muy divertida: hay folletos encima de la mesa, Minako junto con Bunny miran las fotos en busca de un guapo monitor de esquí, Amy hace números y Makoto y Ray miran las prestaciones y servicios que se dan en cada sitio para escoger el más indicado.

Minako: Habeis visto este pedazo de monitor? (enseñando la foto)

Bunny: Aquí tienen una supervariedad de postres (enseñando un folleto y con cara de golosa)

Ray: Bunny, no solo vamos a comer!

Makoto: Chicas fijaos en este! Es completísimo y además my económico!

Amy: Deja que mire yo….

Bunny: Déjame las fotos….

Minako: Tiene piscina climatizada!

Bunny y Minako: Es chulísimo! Venga vayamos a esteeeeeeeeee! Porfiiiiiiiiiiii T.T T.T

Amy: Pues si mis cálculos no son erroneos, tenemos el dinero suficiente como para ir todas estas vacaciones a esquiar.

Todas: Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! . . . . .

Amy: Llamemos ahora para reservar.

Ray: Mientras, yo llamo a Haruka para confirmar si vienen.

Makoto: Bunny, al final Mamoru vendrá?

Bunny: Si, eso me dijo.

Makoto: Que dia volverá de E.U.A.?

Bunny: Pues… mañana justo 2 dias antes de irnos para hacer la maleta y todo eso….

Ray: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru seguro que vienen.

Minako: Entonces seremos… (hablando para ella misma) 4 y 5 y 1 que es Mamoru… diez justos.

Amy: Dice que quedan una cuantas que están en el quinto piso pero que 3 son de matrimonio, y las otras demás individuales.

Bunny: Si, ya van bien esas, ¿no?

Todas: Si, ¿porqué no?

Amy: (al teléfono) Si, cogemos esas… Grácias. (cuelga)

Minako: Y bien? (hacia Amy)

Amy: Que ya tenemos las habitaciones y que se pagan al llegar al hotel y seguido nos enseñarán dónde están las habitaciones y las demás instalaciones.

Makoto: Bien!

Ray: Genial!

Bunny: Serán las mejores vacaciones!

--------------------------------------

(En casa de Bunny)

Bunny: Mamá ya he llegado.

Ikuko: ¿ya habeis decidido dónde ireis estas vacaciones?

Bunny: Si, mira te he traido un folleto para que lo veas- le dice entregandole el folleto- Aquí abajo está el teléfono, por si pasa algo.- señalándole el pie de la hoja.-

Ikuko: (Mirando el folleto) Hija, es precioso, espero que os lo paseis muy bien. ¿Cuándo salis?

Bunny: Justo en 3 dias, y volvemos el dia antes de empezar la escuela. Voy a bañarme antes de cenar.

Ikuko: Bien, te avisaré para la cena.

Se dirijió hacia su habitación, en el piso de arriba. Al llegar allí le esperaba su felina amiga.

Luna: ¿Cómo te ha ido el último dia de classe? ¿Y la reunión con las chicas?

Bunny: Hemos decidido ir a un hotel que está situado al pie de unas pistas de esquí y tiene piscina climatizada y todo. Lo vamos a pasar genial.

Luna: Artemis y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

Bunny: Y eso?

Luna: Nos iremos al piso de Minako, a vigilar la casa y estaremos solos unos días.

Bunny: Me parece una idea genial. Ojala estuvieran aquí Seiya, Taiky y Yaten, todos juntos lo pasariamos genial.

Ya aquí el primer capitulo. Quereis leer más? Pues leed el siguiente capitulo (Salida).

Y dejad reviews k animan un montón.

Ja nee!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohaio! Ya estamos de vuelta con el segundo capitulo, sentimos el retraso. Dedicamos este capitulo a AomeBelldandy k es la única a kien le gusta el fic creo. Muxas gracias por leer y esperamos no defraudarte! U.U U.U

**Capitulo 2: Salida.**

Faltan dos días para la salir de vacaciones, hoy regresa Mamoru y Bunny se levanta, como raramente en su vida, llena de energías!

Antes de salir, se da un último vistazo frente al espejo puesto que debe estar perfecta. Lleva unos tejanos negros y un jersey peludito blanco, su maquillaje es muy natural, sombra de ojos clara con chispas y un poco de brillo en los labios. Decididamente ha escogido una ropa muy adecuada para la ocasión. En la habitación aparece su felina amiga.

Luna: Que guapa te has puesto Bunny? O.O

Bunny: Es que esta mañana llega mi querido Mamoru, y voy a recogerlo al aeropuerto.

Luna: Y a que hora llega el avión?

Bunny: A las 11 y quiero llegar puntual, así que me voy para allá.

Luna: Por eso te has levantado tan temprano, eh? Bueno hablamos luego y me cuentas que tal te ha ido. Que vaya bien!

Bunny: Gracias! Hasta la noche!

Y así sin más nuestra querida Bunny sale disparada hacia el aeropuerto.

**Aeropuerto de Tokyo (10:30 a.m.)**

Bunny: Menos mal que he llegado antes de la hora… no quisiera hacer esperar a Mamoru el día que llega de E.U.A.

Bunny busca la puerta de salida de los vuelos procedentes de E.U.A. y se planta delante de la puerta a esperar que llegue Mamoru.

**Mientras en EE.UU..**

Chica 1: Venga Mamoru que llegamos tarde al concierto!

Chico 1: Si eso, venga si llegamos tarde no nos permitirán entrar en la zona VIP!

Mamoru: Ya voy! Ya voy! Pero tenga la sensación que me dejo algo por hacer…

**Aeropuerto de Tokyo (06:30 p.m.)**

Aquí vemos a Bunny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sentada en uno de los bancos del aeropuerto mientras se hace a la idea que él ya no vendrá.

Bunny: Igual le ha sucedido algo, Mamoru me hubiera avisado de no poder venir, estoy segura. Cuando llegue a casa seguro que Mama sabra algo de él.

Y así Bunny sale toda decidida hacia casa, esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada a Mamoru.

**Planeta Kinmoku**

En unos jardines del palacio de Kinmoku se divisa en uno de los más suntuosos árboles del jardín tres figuras (N.A.: K todas/os sabemos bien quienes son... jejeje .U .U )

S. S. Fighter (sentada en una de las ramas del árbol, mirando su querida luna): No añoráis nuestra antigua vida de estrellas de la canción?

S. S. Healer (tumbada boca abajo leyendo una revista que casualmente le dio Minako para que recordaran su tiempo juntos en la Tierra): Eso mismo estaba pensando yo.

S. S. Maker (apoyada en el árbol, leyendo una carta que Amy le entrego justo antes de que volvieran a Kinmoku): Añoro mucho esos tiempos… (susurrando para si mismo)… Amy…

**Casa de las Others**

Haruka: Hotaru, pequeña. Ya has pensado que te llevaras al viaje?

Hotaru: Si, mama Setsuna y yo ahora hemos acabado de hacer la maleta.

Michiru: Y tú Haruka, ya te la has preparado? ¬¬

Haruka: Em… pues… si, si, claro… .U

Michiru (Mirando a Setsuna que estaba perdida en su mente de pie junto al sofá): Setsuna? Te ocurre algo?

Hotaru: También lo has notado, mama Setsuna?

Setsuna: Si… el futuro esta cambiando.

Hotaru: Preparaos para un futuro distinto al que pensábamos.

Haruka: Pero… que puede estar pasando?

Michiru: quien puede estar detrás de todo esto?

Setsuna: No lo se. No se que puede estar pasando, pero es un cambio que no esperábamos.

Hotaru: Y… quien sabe… quizás será un cambio para mejor el futuro…

Setsuna: Pero es seguro?

Hotaru: Aún hay posibilidades de que siga igual, pero… quien sabe.

**Templo de Rai (al día siguiente)**

Estan todas las chicas alrededor de la mesa en el salon de la casa. Bunny, como siempre, aún no ha llegado porque ha esperado durante toda la noche la llamada de Mamoru, él cual no ha dado ninguna señal y se ha dormido.

Setsuna: Chicas hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar.

Hotaru: No deberíamos esperar a la princesa.

Minako: Mejor no preocupar la por ahora.

Amy: Que pasa?

Makoto: Setsuna, Hotaru que es lo que os preocupa?

Rai: Minako que le pasa a Bunny? Porque dices eso?

Michiru: Haber, por orden. Primero lo más urgente… Setsuna, Hotaru.

En ese momento todas callan, dejando en la sala un silencio sepulcral.

Hotaru: Hemos notado una distorsión en el tiempo…

Setsuna: El futuro que todas conocemos puede ser que cambie.

Hotaru: No es seguro, pero hay muchas posibilidades.

Makoto: Pero… de que manera puede cambiar?

Setsuna: Aún no lo sabemos pero…

Hotaru: si cambia va a ser muy diferente al que conocimos.

Michiru: Y ahora tu, Minako, cual es esa cosa tan importante que tenias que explicarnos?

Minako: Es que…

Rai: Venga chica, dilo! No nos dejes con la intriga ahora!

Minako: Ayer (mirando a todos lados por su llegaba Bunny) hable con Bunny por teléfono para preguntar como le había ido a Mamoru.

Makoto: Minako, eres una cotilla ¬¬

Minako: ¬¬ Pues surte de que llame.

Amy: Venga ahora no es hora de discutir chicas! Minako continúa.

Minako: Bunny me dijo que… que…

Haruka: El que Minako suéltalo de una vez! Que le pasa a la gatita? #¬¬

Todas: O.O

Haruka// Perdón…

Minako: Pues que Mamoru no llego con el avión, y que no le havia llamado ni avisado de que no venia. Así que os pido que si no saca ella el tema no le digáis nada, porque la oía muy triste.

Haruka: Ya sabia yo que todos son iguales… me las va a pagar!

Rai: Pero… y si le ha pasado algo?

Minako: No, Bunny me dijo que llamo a su apartamento en E.U.A. y que Mamoru descolgó, pero al oír una fiesta de fondo colgó antes de decirle nada.

Amy: Porque hizo eso?

Minako: Supongo que pensó que se havia olvidado de ella… pero desde que ella llamó se paso el rato al lado del teléfono.

Setsuna: Y como lo sabes? Si has dicho que solo la llamaste.

Minako: Porque cuando llamé ella descolgó enseguida y lo primero que dijo fue su nombre…

Hotaru: Entiendo que por eso lo mejor es no decirle nada si ella no saca el tema.

Michiru: lo mejor será hacer como si nada y actuar como siempre.

En ese momento una Bunny agotada de correr entraba en el templo, con una sonrisa en los labios y diciendo a voces:

Bunny: LO SIENTO! ME HE DORMIDO U

Minako: NO PASA NADA, YO TAMBIEN ME DORMÍ! XD

Después de unas horas de hablar y hablar sobre el viaje finalmente se van hacia casa para hacer las maletas.

Minako y Bunny iban juntas hacia casa.

Minako: Supongo que al final Mamoru te llamó verdad?

Bunny entristeció de pronto la cara.

Bunny: Por qué lo dices?

Minako: Porque estas muy feliz!

Bunny: Minako… tu eres mi mejor amiga… lo sabes no?

Minako: Si por qué?

Bunny: Mamoru no me llamó…

Minako: Entonces? Por qué estas tan contenta?

Bunny empezó a llorar.

Bunny: No quería preocupar a las chicas… y no quiero que esto se lo expliques a nadie. Si me preguntan porque no viene, les diré que es porque tenía trabajo en E.U.A.

Minako: Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es pasártelo bien y olvidarlo durante las vacaciones, y como vea que piensas en él te vas a enterar del verdadero poder de la guerrero Venus! .-

Bunny (algo más animada): De acuerdo, me lo pasare bien.

Y en ese momento se separaron para irse a sus respectivas casas a preparar las maletas para salir al día siguiente.

**Planeta Kinmoku **

En la sala del trono podemos ver a las Star Lights y a la princesa Kakyu.

Kakyu: Mis queridas Star Lights tengo una noticia para vosotras.

S.S.Maker: Ha sucedido algo princesa?

Kakyu: No, tranquilas. Es que he estado hablando con Luna.

S.S.Fighter: Le ha pasado algo a mi Bombón!

Kakyu: No, tranquila Fighter. Es solo que Luna me ha pedido si podíais ir a pasar estas Navidades con las chicas, ya que os echan mucho de menos. Recordad que ha de ser una sorpresa, y debéis llegar antes que ellas, así que daros prisa.

Star Lights: Muchas gracias princesa.

S.S.Healer; Estas van a ser unas grandes vacaciones de Navidad.

Esperamos vuestros reviews, sobretodo el tuyo AomeBelldandy. De verdad sentimos mucho el retraso pero prometemos que el tercero no va a tardar , ya que lo tenemos casi terminado.

Ja nee


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La llegada y la sorpresa!**

**Estación de autobuses de Juuban**

Son las 8:00 a.m y las chicas han quedado en la estación de autobuses. En ese momento llegan cuatro chicas, las cuales se quedan pasmadas al encontrarse a dos personas que no pensaban encontrar tan pronto.

Others: O.O O.O O.O O.O

Bunny y Minako: Buenos días chicas! . .

Haruka: Chicas! ¿tenéis fiebre? (tocándoles la frente con la mano) ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí… tan… tan… pronto? (acentuando la última palabra)

Michiru: ¿a qué hora habéis llegado a la estación?

Minako: .U Bueno, jeje..es que…

Bunny: .U jejejeje… la verdad es que hace ya un buen rato…

Minako: si… debían ser las 6 o las 6:30 a.m… más o menos… jeje

Others: O.oU O.oU O.oU O.oU

Setsuna: se nota que teníais ganas de ir…

Bunny: es que ayer cuando Minako y yo ibamos a casa…

Minako: como siempre somos las últimas… y para no haceros perder el autobús por nuestra culpa…

Bunny: pues… Minako y yo decidimos llegar un par de horitas antes para tenes tiempo. Por si acaso surgía algun improvisto…

Hotaru: así me gusta princesa! ¿Ves como si a algo se le pone empeño se consigue?

Bunny: .U

En ese momento dos chicas más aparecen, son Amy y Makoto.

Amy: buenos días chicas!

Makoto: Hola! Vaya! Bunny y Minako! Veo que habéis llegado pronto! Como premio os daré un pastelito más a cada una! Los he preparado esta mañana para que el viaje no se haga tan largo! Por cierto son de chocolate!

Bunny y Minako: k suerte que tenemos:') :')

Michiru: nos hemos sorprendido mucho cuando, al llegar, hemos visto que ya estaban aquí!

Amy: (a la oreja de Michiru) se ve que ya empiezan a madurar!

Bunny y Minako: ¬¬ ¬¬ os hemos oído!

Todas: jajajajajajajaja

Cinco minutos después llega una ajetreada Rai con todas sus maletas.

Rai: buf! Lo siento me he dormido! -.-U

Minako y Bunny: ¿Qué, ahora quien es la tardona, eh Rai?

Rai: venga chicas! Seguro que vosotras acabáis de llegar!

Haruka: pues te equivocas… la gatita y Minako ya estaban aquí cuando nosotras hemos llegado. Han sido las primeras!

Minako: si, Rai, para tu información Bunny y yo ya estábamos aquí a las 6:30 a.m

Rai: no es posible! (acercándose y haciendo el mismo gesto que Haruka cuando llegó)

Justo en ese momento el altavoz de la estación anunció la salida del autocar de las chicas. Así que cogieron las maletas y subieron rápidamente al autocar. Una vez sentadas y habiendo empezado ya el largo recorrido, Makoto repartió sus pastelitos, como no con ración extra para Bunny y Minako como había prometido.

Minako y Bunny: MMMMMMMM! K ricoz! . . Makoto erez la mejor!

Michiru: Makoto, las chicas tienen razón, están riquísimos!

Haruka: es verdad, tenía razón Amy, antes, cuando me dijo que eras una gran cocinera!

Makoto: no es para tanto////

El resto del recorrido transcurrió tranquilamente. Charlaban y jugaban a cartas. Y finalmente llegaron a su destino.

La vista era realmente hermosa. Al fondo se veían las pistas y a primera línea el hotel, grande y lujoso.

Mientras bajaban y recogían las maletas, se encontraron con una multitud parada delante de la puerta del hotel que saltaba y gritaba nombre incomprensibles a causa de que todo el mundo hablaba a la vez. Las chicas no hicieron caso, pensaron que sería algún famoso, así que esquivaron a la multitud y se mientras se proponían entrar en el hall del hotel unas chicas salían gritando:

Chica 1: k dices! No puede ser!

Chica 2: si, de verdad que son ellos! Y están más guapos que antes!

Minako: ah! Ahora me pica la curiosidad! Quiero ir a verlo!

Bunny: vale! Yo te acompaño!

Setsuna: vale! Pero no tardéis!

Justo cuando se dieron la vuelta para ver que pasaba, Bunny se tropezó con alguien y, cuando estaba a punto de caer de espaldas al suelo, la persona con la que chocó la sujetó por la espalda.

Bunny: oh! Gracias! Y perdón por…(decía mientras levantaba la cabeza par ver con quien había chocado)

…: Bombón!

Al oír esta palabra todas las chicas voltearon para ver de quien era esa voz que les resultaba tan familiar. En sus cabezas se repetían: no puede ser verdad! ¿Serán ellos, ¿Habrán vuelto de verdad?

Por ahora los dejamos aquí! . . pero juramos que esta vez ya no los haremos esperar mucho, porque el próximo capítulo lo subiremos posiblemente con este!

Ja nee!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Volvemos a estar aquí! . . Como prometimos, no hemos tardado tanto! u.u u.u sentimos haber tardado tanto antes! Bueno, y para no haceros esperar más os dejamos con el capítulo 4 de nuestra historia, el cual se lo dedicamos a nuestra fan: Mikou Tenouh!

**Capítulo 4: Bienvenidos de nuevo!**

Bunny: oh! Gracias! Y perdón por…(decía mientras levantaba la cabeza par ver con quien había chocado)

…: Bombón!

No podían creerlo, eran ellos, habían vuelto!

Seiya, Taiky y Yaten: Chicas!

Taiky: cuanto tiempo!

Yaten: que ganas teníamos de veros!

Bunny: chicos! (con lágrimas en los ojos) yo… yo… (y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró a sus brazos, mientras los tres la abrazaban con dulzura)

Amy: os hemos echado mucho de menos! (también con los ojos llorosos al igual que todas las demás, menos la others, ya que no los conocían tanto, y bueno… ya sabemos como es Haruka, sobretodo con los chicos…)

Minako: parece un sueño que estéis aquí, y además por Navidad!

Rai: ¿os quedaréis verdad?

Taiky: por supuesto que nos quedaremos!

Hotaru: encantada de volver a veros!

Setsuna: lo mismo digo!

Makoto: espero que nos expliquéis muchas cosas! ¿eh?

Haruka: lo mejor ahora sería ir entrando al hotel! ¿no creéis? ¬¬

Michiru: (al oído de Haruka) Haruka, se más amable! ¿quieres? .U

Haruka: si,… claro ¬¬

Después de entrar en el enorme hall del hotel, fueron directamente a la recepción.

Recepcionista: bienvenidos al hotel Kidori!

Amy: Buenos días! ¿hay unas reservas a nombre de Amy Mizuno?

Recepcionista: un momento que lo miro en la base de datos… si! Hay cinco individuales y tres de matrimonio, la quinta planta al completo, es el ático del hotel y tiene una inmensa terraza al fondo del pasillo! Espero que gocen de la maravillosa vista!

Hotaru: Wow! Una planta solo para nosotras!

Amy: bueno, hay un problema con una de las habitaciones de matrimonio… lo que ocurre es que era para un amigo, Mamoru Chiba, y no ha venido!

Seiya: ¿es eso cierto Bombón?

Bunny: em… si… no pudo venir…

Taiky: en ese caso… ¿os importa si nos la quedamos nosotros? Así no hace falta que la recepcionista nos busque una libre a nosotros. Pero, eso si, ¿nos podrían añadir una cama individual?

Yaten: Taiky tiene razón! (a la recepcionista) ¿es eso posible, señorita?

Recepcionista: por supuesto! Ahora mismo avisaré al servicio para que la pongan!

Minako: que bien! Así podremos estar todos más juntos!

Rai: si!

Recepcionista: en ese caso aquí tienen las llaves (en ese momento saca las llaves y se las da a Amy) Cuando estén instalados, si quieren, pueden bajar y alguien del hotel les enseñará las instalaciones.

Amy: muchas grácias!

Recepcionista: de nada! Por cierto! ¿Necesitan a algún botones para subirles las maletas?

Todos: (se miran entre ellos) no, gracias!

Makoto: vamos chicas! Démonos prisa que seguro que hay chicos guapos por aquí y no quiero que me los quiten!

Rai: lo mismo digo! Ya tengo ganas de conocerlos y aun no he visto a ninguno!

Setsuna: en ese caso vamos subiendo, que cuanto más tardemos ahora, más tarde iremos!

Amy: siempre pensando en lo mismo! Jajajjaa!

Todos: jajajaj!

Así que subieron rápidamente al 5º piso para dejar las maletas.

Cuando llegaron arriba las chicas empezaron a discutir por las habitaciones. A un lado del pasillo había las 3 de matrimonio, al otro las 5 individuales. Y, al fondo, unas grandes ventanas correderas de cristal que daban a una gran terraza. El pasillo era de color azul cielo y el suelo en una moqueta azul oscuro; las puertas eran de madera en un todo oscuro, con los números pintados.

Minako: yo quiero la habitación que hay al lado de la terraza!

Bunny: ah! Yo quería esa! Bueno, pues me quedo la de al lado!

Seiya: entonces nosotros cogeremos la de matrimonio que hay delante de la de Bombón! ;P

Yaten: ¬¬U

Taiky: .U

Hatuka: en ese caso Michiru y yo cogeremos la de matrimonio que hay al lado de la de ellos!... ¬¬

Michiru: Haruka!...¬¬

Haruka: ¿Qué!

Michiru: (a su oreja) parece que no hayas crecido! ¬¬

Haruka. O.o Michiru!

Michiru: .

Setsuna: en ese caso a Hotaru y a mi nos queda la que hay al lado del ascensor.

Hotaru: .

Rai: yo me quedaré la individual que hay también al lado del ascensor!

Makoto: yo la del lado de Rai!

Amy: pues a mi me toca la del medio. Pues venga dejemos las maletas en las habitaciones y bajemos a que nos enseñen las instalaciones del hotel.

Después de dejar las maletas en las habitaciones, bajaron al hall, donde uno de los relaciones públicas del hotel les enseñó las instalaciones. Primero les enseñó la cafetería y el restaurante. Después les enseñó el bar-discoteca y la sala de descanso, donde había sillones alrededor de una gran chimenea de piedra que estaba siempre encendida. Y para acabar les enseñó la piscina climatizada, con cuatro jacuzzis a su alrededor.

Bunny: grhhgrgrhg… jeje perdón es que tengo hambre. /

Seiya: es que ya va siendo hora de que vayamos a comer!

Makoto: pues venga! Todos al restaurante!

Después de comer todos subieron a la habitación para deshacer las maletas y poner las cosas en su sitio.

**Habitación de los Kou**

Taiky: ¿que extraño no?

Yaten: ¿el que?

Taiky: pues que no haya venido Mamoru.

Yaten: y viste la cara que puso Bunny cuando Amy dijo lo de la habitación…

Taiky: tienes razón… quizá le ha pasado algo a su relación… (a todo esto Seiya estaba deshaciendo su maleta, muy serio, ya que los escuchaba y a la vez pensaba en lo que representaba esta situación)

Yaten: así que ya sabes Seiya! Aprovecha ahora que tienes una oportunidad! ;P

Seiya: ¬/¬ ya pero no puedo ir tan directamente… además ella ya sabe lo que siento por ella… así que…

Taiki: así que, nada! Si no te arriesgas no podrás decir que lo intentaste!

Yaten: Seiya, Taiky tiene razón. Deberías intentarlo!

Seiya: pues eso mismo os lo podríais aplicar a vosotros mismos! ¬¬

Yaten y Taiky: ¬¬ ¬¬

Taiky: no es lo mismo!

Seiya: si, tienes razón. Amy y Minako no están prometidas a otro hombre! Vosotros lo tenéis más fácil!

Yaten: Seiya, eso ha sido un golpe bajo! ¬¬

Taiky: bueno… cambiando de tema… ¿no deberías ir ahora, que está sola en su habitación, a hablar con ella? Tal y como está la cosa, lo que más necesita en un buen amigo que la escuche para poder desahogarse! .

Yaten: alguien como… tu, por ejemplo!

Seiya: tenéis razón voy a ver como está!

Yaten: seguro que tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar! (en ese momento Seiya sale por la puerta directo a la habitación de enfrente)

Taiky: en ese caso yo me voy a la habitación de Amy a jugar al ajedrez. Por suerte me traje uno! Por que…¿tu no querrás jugar no?

Yaten: O.O ¿lo trajiste?... NO, no quiero jugar, gracias!... No me gusta para nada el ajedrez! Además tengo ganas de dormir, estoy algo cansado! u.u

Taiky: muy bien! . Entonces, hasta luego!

Yaten: ciao!

**Habitación de Haruka y Michiru**

Haruka estaba mirando por el ojillo de la puerta y con la oreja pegada a esta, mientras Michiru deshacía la maleta, en la que había las cosas de las dos.

Michiru: Haruka, deberías dejar de proteger tanto a la princesa! Ya es mayorcita y sabe cuidarse sola. Ya no es la niñita mimada que conocimos al principio!

Haruka: no la protejo demasiado! Es solo que me preocupo por le que ese le pueda hacer a nuestra princesa! ¬¬ no me fío de él!

Michiru: venga Haruka, no seas así con el pobre Seiya! Si las cosas fueran por donde tu dices, en el pasado tubo muchas oportunidades de poder hacerlo, y no lo hizo! Se nota que la quiere de verdad!... . es tan mono! Y además no sabe que en realidad ella es nuestra princesa! Y lo mejor es que siga así! ¿Y no dices siempre que quieres lo mejor para nuestra princesa? .

Haruka: si, pero…

Michiru: ni peros, ni nada! Además cuando estás tan protectora con la princesa a mi no me haces ni caso! (mientras decía esto se acercaba a su amante con cara pícara y la abrazaba por la espalda)

Haruka: ¿a caso estás celosa, Michi? O.O

Michiru: mira… quien sabe… ;P

**En el pasillo**

Seiya había llamado ya a la habitación de Bunny cuando una voz, del interior de la habitación, le avisó de que la puerta se abriría enseguida. En ese momento Taiky sale de su habitación y se dirige a la de Amy. En el momento en que Taiky llama a la puerta Bunny abre la suya.

Bunny: oh! Hola Seiya! Pasa, pasa, ya he acabado de ponerlo todo en su sitio! ¿Qué quieres?

Seiya: Ah… yo… bueno…

Bunny: me parece que ya se a que vienes…

Seiya: ¿Ah si? O.O bueno… yo… no quería molestarte… pero es que me ha parecido que quizá… aunque si no quieres… yo me voy y…

Bunny: no, si yo… jeje si, bueno es verdad… no se esquiar…

Seiya: ¿¿O.o? ¿como?

Bunny: pero… tu me podrás enseñar ¿no? Por que tu eres bueno en deportes y…

Seiya: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ…!

Bunny: oye Seiya! Que tu sepas y yo no, no significa que tu puedas reírte de mi! ¬¬

Seiya: no, Bombón… jajajajaja… si no me río de eso!... jajajaja es que yo hablaba de otra cosa… jajajajajaja!

Bunny: -/- ups! Perdón! Vaya vergüenza! -/-

Hola! Somos nosotras de nuevo! ¿os ha gustado el capítulo? Esperamos que si y que sigáis leyendo en nuestro próximo capítulo. Y como no que dejéis vuestras quejas, agradecimientos, apoyo… lo que queráis! . .

Las fabulosas hermanas:

Chibi-chibi Kou y Lady Jaganshi!

Ja nee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Acomodándose**

**Habitación de Amy**

Amy: Y por sexta vez consecutiva… Jaque mate! ^.^

Taiky: ¬.¬ No sé cómo te lo haces pero en las últimas siete partidas tu has ganado seis y yo sólo una…

Amy: Sólo es cuestión de inteligencia ^.^

Taiky: No sé, no sé me parece que hay alguna trampa… ¬.¬

Amy: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¬.¬

Taiky: No, tranquila! Era una broma… ^.^U

Amy: ¬.¬ si, ahora arregla-lo… (en ese momento Taiky adelantó su cuerpo por encima del tablero y puso su cara a escasos centímetros de su cara)

Taiky: De verdad que era una broma no te enfades… (poniendo carita de pena)

Amy: O////O De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero… es que… estás muy… cerca…

Taiky: O////O Perdón, no me había dado cuenta!

Amy: ^//^ No pasa nada!

**Habitación de los Kou**

Yaten está tumbado en su cama, ya casi dormido, en ese momento llaman a la puerta

Yaten: Ya voy! (dirigiéndose a la puerta) Con lo bien que estaba yo en la cama… ¬¬ ¿Ahora quién será? (abre la puerta)

Minako: Hola Yaten! Venía a ver cómo es vuestra habitación! ^.^

Yaten: Oh! Pues está bastante bien! Aunque el inconveniente es que he de dormir con mis hermanos… y roncan! ¬.¬

Minako: jujuju… Oye quieres ir a la terraza? Para no estar encerrados todo el día… además hay unas vistas magníficas!

Yaten: Hombre… había pensado quedarme durmiendo pero… no es mala idea!

Y salieron de la habitación, pasaron por la de Minako para coger el abrigo de esta y fueron a la gran terraza que había en su planta

**Habitación de Makoto**

Se oía un teléfono y Makoto que estaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación el maravilloso paisaje se apresuró en descolgar.

Makoto: Moshi Moshi! Si… Claro!... cojo el abrigo y nos vemos en la puerta del ascensor… hasta ahora!

Colgó el teléfono, cogió el abrigo y se reunió con Ray en el pasillo.

Makoto: ¿Qué quieres hacer Ray?

Ray: No sé… había pensado ir a la cafetería a tomar algo y luego a dar un paseo.

Makoto: Muy bien! Pues vamos.

Bajaron y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de la cafetería que daban al exterior.

Ray: Qué lugar más bonito, ¿verdad? Ya nos tocaban unas buenas vacaciones a todas juntas…

Makoto: si! Ya veras lo bien que nos lo pasaremos y estando todos, otra vez juntos, nos lo pasaremos fenomenal!

Camarero: ¿Qué van a tomar las señoritas?

Ray: Yo quiero un chocolate caliente con unas pastas.

Makoto: Eso suena delicioso! Lo mismo para mi.

…: Hey chicas! ¿Ya os habéis instalado? – preguntó una voz tras ellas.

Ray y Makoto: Eh? O.O O.O Hola Yuki!

Ray: Si, ya estamos instaladas! Gracias por preguntar. (Yuki es el que subió las maletas de Ray y Makoto a las habitaciones)

Yuki: ¿Y qué os parecen?

Makoto: Geniales! ¿Y tu que haces por aquí? No trabajas?

Yuki: No, ya he acabado mi turno por hoy, estoy esperando a un amigo para ir a algún sitio. ¿Queréis venir? Perdón, si no tenéis algún compromiso, claro.

Ray: Es una idea perfecta, porque no sabíamos que hacer…

Makoto: Eso es cierto!

Ray: ¿Y tu amigo trabaja aquí?

Yuki: Si, es camarero. Mira, es el que viene hacia aquí!

Justamente era el que les llevaba el pedido a las chicas.

Camarero: Aquí tienen lo que habían pedido señoritas. Oh! Yuki! Veo que estás muy bien acompañado! Bueno… ¿me presentarás a estas dos preciosidades?

Yuki: Chicas él es Keitaro, el amigo del que os hablaba!

Ray: Encantada, yo soy Ray Hino ^////^

Makoto: Hola, yo soy Makoto Kino ^////^

Yuki: Vamos Keitaro, no disimules! Si tu eres el ligón del restaurante, tu sólo sirves a las chicas guapas!

Keitaro: ¬////¬ Yuki…!

Yuki: XD jajaja Era broma! (dándole una palmadita en la espalda) Cuándo acabas Keitaro? Porqué había pensado que las chicas podrían venir con nosotros a dar una vuelta…

Keitaro: en veinte minutos acabaré! Tomaos esto mientras esperáis.

**Habitación de Setsuna y Hotaru:**

Setesuna: Hotaru, pequeña, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta por las pistas de esquí e ir a las tiendas del pueblo?

Hotaru: Si! ^.^ ¿Podemos avisar a mama Michiru y a papa Haruka?

Setsuna: Claro!

Las dos cogieron lo necesario y fueron a la habitación dónde se alojaban sus amigas.

Hotaru: (llamando a la puerta) Mama Setsuna, ¿iremos a comparar ropa?

Setsuna: Por mi si… pero se lo debes preguntar también a papa Haruka y a mama Michiru!

Haruka: (abriendo la puerta. Haruka llevaba el pelo algo alborotado) Oh! Hola pequeña! Hola Setsuna! ^.^

Setsuna: (mirando a su compañera) Haruka… ¿hemos interrumpido algo? ^//^

Michiru: No pasa nada, Haruka sabe que si no cumple la promesa será peor! ^.^

Hotaru: Qué?

Haruka: No, nada, nada, pequeña ^.^U (tiró una mirada recriminatoria a Michiru)

Michiru: Cambiando de tema… Ocurre algo?

Hotaru: Es que mama Setsuna y yo habíamos pensado que, para no estar encerradas toda la tarde en la habitación, podríamos ir a ver las pistas y luego de tiendas… a comprar ropa! ^.^ (esto último lo dijo bajito para Michiru, tapándose la boca con una mano, como si fuera un secreto, para que Haruka no lo oyera, pero esta claro que no funcionó)

Michiru: Si! Yo también quiero ir!

Haruka: de acuerdo… ¬.¬

**Muy lejos de ahí, en Estados Unidos…**

Mamoru: Llevo unos días con una sensación extraña… es cómo si estuviera olvidando algo importante…

Chica: Ya había notado que estabas un poco distraído estos días, ¿no tendrá nada que ver con "novia" japonesa, no?

Mamoru: pero Saori no seas así, ya te dije que con ella tengo un compromiso anterior y muy importante, deja ya estos estúpidos celos tuyos, quieres? Pero ahora que lo dices… (después de pensar un rato)… NOOOOO! Lo olvidé! Tengo que llamarla lo antes posible…

En una casa de Japón un teléfono suena y una bella mujer coge el teléfono:

Ikuko: Casa Tsukino, diga?

Mamoru: Señora Tsukino, buenas tardes, está Bunny Ahí?

Ikuko: Oh! Mamoru!, Qué tal? No lo siento, ella y las chicas se han ido de vacaciones…

Mamoru: Y sabe dónde están? Quería darle una sorpresa…

Ikuko: Si, por supuesto!

Una vez Ikuko le dio el número y dirección del hotel en el que estaban las chicas Mamoru se encaminó hacia su casa para hacer las maletas, para ir cuanto antes a ver a su "querida" Bunny.

**Habitación de Bunny**

Bunny y Seiya estaban sentados en el balcón de la habitación de Bunny viendo el paisaje mientras hablaban animadamente.

Siya: Y bueno, dime, cómo es que no te acompaña Mamoru? Es algo que me ha tenido intrigado desde que llegamos.

Bunny: Bueno… es algo de lo que preferiría no hablar por el momento (dijo disminuyendo el tono de voz)

Seiya: Entonces cambiaremos de tema! Explícame, cómo te van las clases, qué tal están los compañeros de clase, y tu familia? ^:^

Bunny: (otra vez alegre) jajaja Qué impaciente! Tranquilo que tenemos muchos días, además yo también quiero preguntarte muchas cosas ^.^

**Continuará **

Hola ya estamos aquí de nuevooooooo!!!! Sentimos enormemente no haber actualizado antes, pero ahora prometemos, y una promesa es algo muy importante, que vamos a seguir actualizando más a menudo! ^^

Chibi-chibi Kou: Y aunque mi hermana (Lady Jaganshi) no me deje deciros-lo os voy a contar un secreto… el próximo capítulo ya está en marcha JUJUJU ^.^

Lady Jaganshi: Eso no es cierto! No me pintes así de mala porque no es verdad! ¬.¬ La mala eres tu, por hacerme ver a mi así de mala v.v *snif, snif*

Chibi-chibi Kou: Ya, claro, ahora no te hagas la víctima delante de los demás… ¬.¬

Lady Jaganshi: Era para ver si colaba XD

En fin, dejando aparte nuestras paranoias, queremos dedicar este capítulo a todas nuestras lectoras, y sobretodo a las que nos habéis dejado reviews, es decir, a: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, Minogaki TenTen, Lynn Cullen, Pandora no Rea, Marisa Makou, Mikou Tenouh, Golondrina, Sol, Kitsune saki, Bishoujo-Hentai y AomeBelldandy.

Sin vosotras esto no podría realizar-se, sois los mejores apoyos que unas autoras pueden tener ^.^ ^.^

Gracias a todas y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!!

Ja nee


End file.
